


revenant

by missmysterious56



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce is a good dad, Flash Family, Flashfam, M/M, Selina is a Good Mom, barry and iris adopted bart, batfam, birdflash is superior, bruce and selina are married, cant stop me from making people adopt people, cant stop me from thinking otherwise, dick is mourning, everyone in the bat family is or has been depressed, found from a prompt, i love the flashfam, im on a birdflash high, wally is still alive, wally was adopted by iris and barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: “I’ve waited. And waited. And waited. You said you’d come back. You never did. And weirdly enough, something in me never came back either. Oh yeah. I think it was hope.”





	revenant

The cemetary was cold and dreary matching the mood of the lone inhabitant who stood at his fiance's grave. It had been raining for two days straight in Central City. The rain and gloominess affecting the moods of everyone. Each person becoming depressed, but none so much as the Allen family. Barry Allen, the Flash, one of the earth's protectors, father to Wally West- Allen, wouldn’t even leave the house on this day, except to go to the cemetery.The day of Wally’s death. It had become a tradition for the Allen family, the Garrick’s and of course Dick, to stay at the Allen’s and exchange stories of their wild adventures with the fiery redhead. Bart was the only who didn’t really have stories to tell, so instead he would sit cross legged and listen intently about the stories of his brother. After the invasion had taken place the bats had helped Bart become a real person in this timeline. To others he was an orphan who was adopted by the Allen’s. After story time they held a feast in the honor of Wally, with all of his favorite foods before making their way to the cemetery. The day was always spent with family. 

“I’ve waited. And waited. And waited. You said you’d come back. You never did. And weirdly enough, something in me never came back either. Oh yeah. I think it was hope. It has been three years Wally,” The acrobat whispered as he kneeled by the grave. His finger playing with the engagement ring Wally had given him the day before his death. The tears falling down his pale sharp cheekbones were masked by the pouring rain which the nineteen year old ignored. The deep blue irises were surrounded by a hue of red from the amount of crying done in the last few days. “I tried to believe you would come back after we got passed our grief enough we realized there was still a chance, but you haven’t shown any signs you’re still alive. I miss you so much. Bruce and I fixed everything he isn’t mad at me for going to police academy. He is proud even. I miss you so much. I want to hope that you will come back, but I don’t think I am strong enough to hope and get nothing in return.”

The teen turned to leave then wiping his tears away with his jacket sleeve. Though it was raining so it didn’t make much of a difference. Dick looked up startled as there was a lightning strike, the air around him stated getting faster harder for him to breathe in. As he was losing oxygen and about to pass out from the lack of oxygen he saw red hair with a yellow and red uniform. A familiar face looking down at him in the cold rain. The eldest Wayne prayed it wasn’t just a trick of his imagination. It would break him and he had been recovering for some time not fully healed after what he had lost, but not thinking he ever would. His dad was still recovering from his parents deaths he missed them everyday and in their honor he had become Batman to help end kids losing their parents to crime. Something that has haunted the famous hero for years and has lead him to adopting all his kids. Dick had lost his own parents at the ripe age of 7 and he was later adopted by the white knight of gotham. Dick had also taken up the mantel in hopes of never having others going through what he did. His adoptive mother Selina, she may have stolen but 98% of that money went to children living on the streets. Something she had done after she had lost her mother at a young age. Now she was the wife of Batman and helped those in the city just as much as the members of the famous Batfamily did. The Waynes did as much as they could to prevent the loss of peoples loved ones, something they had experienced too much of at a young age. They were each still recovering from what they had lost, but the family they had gained in response helped them. If this was a trick of the mind Dick knew he would get through it with the help of his family, but he didn't want to have to. All he wanted was his fiance back.

“Wally?” The man was able to rasp out before falling unconscious. The redhead rushed to the raven haired man holding him close as he pressed the distress signal on the jacket. You may call a bat paranoid, but you can’t deny. A bat is always prepared. The redhead pressed a kiss on the younger boys forehead holding him close.


End file.
